


99 Prompt Collections

by Macko_99



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble Collection, F/M, First Meetings, One Shot Collection, Prompt Fic, Romance, multifandom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27263167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macko_99/pseuds/Macko_99
Summary: Just a place to put any prompts I may get.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	99 Prompt Collections

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked: How about two people meeting via a minor fender-bender in a parking lot?
> 
> Anon didn’t suggest a ship so how about some Anidala?
> 
> Padmé should look where she is going more often.

It had been a crap day for Padmé at the regional government offices.

The beginning had been alright. She woke up after a full night’s sleep, the weather was good, and she had just enough time to grab a cup of coffee before she started work.

And that is when her good day began to go south.

First the Wi-Fi in the building stopped working which meant that she wasn’t able to send any emails for today with IT telling them they would not be able to get it working until the next day.

Next, she found out that her usual lunch date, her best friend Sabé, had to cancel on her because of a family emergency, which was annoying because she needed to get some figures from her. 

And just for an extra kick in the teeth her favourite deli was closed for maintenance, so she had to get a pre-made sandwich from a grocery store for her lunch. Which she had to eat while running in the rain because she was running late to her afternoon meeting.

But the cherry on top of the crappy day was the afternoon meeting with her boss, an old, greedy, small-minded man called Palpatine. The meeting was meant to explore new ways of encouraging younger people into public sector roles, such as nursing, firefighters, and carers. 

But every idea put forward by Padmé was shot down by either Palpatine or his henchman Mas Amedda. What’s worse when Mas Amedda suggested ways of recruiting young people to police, Palpatine was all for it, even though there were barely enough nurses in the hospital.

But the day was finally over, and all Padmé wanted to do was go home, drink a glass of wine, and soak in a bubble bath for at least an hour.

Padmé put her car in reverse and began backing out of her parking space, looking in the rear-view mirror, when suddenly she was lurched back as her car suddenly stopped with a large bang.

“Fuck!” She shouted out.

She had hit someone. 

Padmé quickly cut the engine and got out to see the damage. The other driver had also gotten out.

‘Oh, crap he’s hot.’ She almost said as she stared at him instead of the cars. 

He was tall, almost a foot taller than her, with long dark blonde hair and a ruggedly handsome face. He had a flannel shirt on with workman’s jeans. From what she could see one of his hands was a prosthetic.

Her gawking was then cut shirt by the man turning to her with a glare.

“Can’t you see?” He demanded.

“I’m sorry?” She asked as she scolded herself for getting distracted and finally looked at the damage. Her rear bumper was smashed where it hit the man’s side fender, which was dented in. Not the worst damage but still not good. 

“I said can’t you see? I was coming out that space, why didn’t you see me and stop?” The man was annoyed, his face in a scowl. 

“I had right of way.” Padmé argues, now getting over how attractive the man was and starting to get annoyed. She just wanted to go home.

“No, you didn’t I was further out than you. You should have stopped.” The man countered. He then looked back at his car and grumbled, “I just got this payed off.” 

Padmé took another look at the damage. Her car was an inexpensive simple hatchback, and a new bumper would not set her back a lot. Looking at the stranger’s car, it was an older model, and the damage wasn’t too bad. The dent could be buffed out and the chipped paint could be redone. 

Padmé just wanted this day to be over and she knew she could afford to pay the repairs for both damaged cars. She silently thanked her dad for giving her some lessons on car maintenance and repairs.

“Look, I’m sorry but it has been a long and difficult day. You were right, I should have looked around more before reversing out. If you would like I will pay for the repairs. I’m sorry.” Padmé explained. 

The man looked at her and the cars once more before sighing. “That would mean a lot. Thank you.”

Padmé sighed in relief before pulling out her phone. 

“Let me get your number so we can organise them fixed. I’m Padmé by the way.” 

“Sure. I’m Anakin.” He said giving Padmé a small smile and his phone so she could put his number in as he got hers to do the same.

“I would say it’s nice to meet you, but the circumstances could be better.” Padmé joked lightly as she added her number to Anakin’s phone.

“True, I usually have better things to say to a pretty girl than ‘can’t you see.’”

Padmé giggled lightly at the joke and fought off a small blush as she got her phone back. 

An awkward silence stretched out a bit until Anakin broke it with a small cough.

“Listen since you agreed to pay, would it be ok if I got you dinner? There is a great diner near here that serves great roast dinners. It sounds like you could use it.” 

Padmé’s stomach growled at the suggestion of dinner. Thinking back on her day, she decided to spoil herself.

“That sounds lovely.”

Anakin grinned. 

The day was starting to look up again.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out Macko-99 on Tumblr if you would like to submit a prompt.
> 
> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed this,


End file.
